Chapter 1: No 4 Pt 4-Great a Pagan God (October 11, 2600)
With Emily Rogers as a addition to the team, Johnny and Amy still are on the quest for their personal mission. However, in PA, a serious mess has been unfolding, and if the Trio can't stop it in time, then whole area will become a deserted ghost town. First scene A week ago: A young man has just left a courthouse session frustrated, but as he is just getting through the front door of his house, he suddenly feels strange and starts bleeding profusely from every pore in his body and then drops to the floor dead, and a man is seen standing in the window smirking and then disappearing into thin air. A week later: Johnny and Amy are showing Emily there home base, Emily is astonished, and she is excited to do her first case, just then Amy sees a notification on the desktop, and checks on it, and Johnny is then teaching Emily how to hunt the supernatural, and Amy then tells to get ready to work, so the three head to New Freedom, Pennsylvania to investigate a possible a demonic Hellhound case. When they get there, the three pose as FBI agents and asks the police and witnesses questions about the strange death that occurred a week ago, when they feel they've got enough information they need they head back to their motel. Second scene The next morning, Amy tells Johnny and Emily that she will do some investigating on her own, and let the two lovers have some time alone and leaves to do the job, Emily tells Johnny that she is excited, but at the same time is scared, Johnny comforts her and tells her that he is too scared of the situation that they are in right now, Emily is shocked to hear Johnny say such a thing, but then is flattered and then kisses Johnny on the lips. Just as the two are in the middle of a make out session, Johnny's phone starts ringing, and he then annoyingly answers it to find it is Amy, and she says that they are not dealing with a dark hound from hell, a pagan god named Peckols the god of Hell in Prussian mythology. The Trio manage to locate him as Amy had said they would find him, as the god is entering his house, the trio bust in, and he is surprised at first, but then he realizes that they are just measly hunters, Johnny and Amy then demand him to stop killing people, the god puts down his drink and tells them that he is not responsible for the deaths that have been happening, but he knows is doing it all, he reveals that it is another god named Perkunas, an evil god who takes innocent lives for his own entertainment, before the Trio can ask how to kill him, Peckols hands them a stake from the extinct nation of Prussia, the trio thank him and head out to find the god. later that night, the Trio track him down to his next victims home, just the victims is about to be killed, Johnny confronts him and tries to use the stake, but fails and he is thrown back, and then Amy tries to use the stake, but also fails and is also thrown back, and just as he is about to kill Amy and Johnny, when Emily grabs the stake and stab him in the back, killing him in the process. The next morning, as they are leaving town, Johnny tells Peckols is free to live among humans, but he makes it clear that if the god harms or kills anyone, he will kill him with the stake that Emily used on Perkunas, and the Trio leave town afterwards.